Neo Gundam SEED
by sayarii
Summary: 5 years have passed. Kira is kidnap! A fake archangel emerges. and they have daughters!


Neo Gundam Seed

Summary: Five years had already passed. So many things have already changed. With the leadership of the new Chairman of PLANT, Athrun Zala, peace has been finally achieved. Orb has finally achieved its former glory with the leadership of Cagalli Yula Atha. But when all things seem to have settled the ambassador of Earth, Kira Yamato, was kidnapped. And a false archangel had emerged claiming to be led by him. What is happening? Will another war break lose?

I don't own gundam seed if I did I would have added more fluff in it.

Prologue

A man with brown hair entered the library. He was tired at the same time glad. _The war is finally over._ He thought. He walked to the nearest chair and sat down. He looked around the room. This small library was given to him by his sister while he was staying in Orb. A place where he could think. And right now he had a lot to think of.

It was already a month after the second Great War. People had already calmed down compared to the first week. Of course nobody expected a war like to that to happen and to be led by such a well respected leader. So many lives had been lost. He only prayed that such a pointless battle will not occur again.

Many things were changing.

He eyed the desk in front of him. That was when he noticed the disc. _Strange I don't remember leaving a disc here._ He put the disc in the computer. He frowned. _What's the meaning of these?!!!_

"Hey Kira! I've been looking for you. It seems the conference will start earlier than expected." Cagalli said as she entered the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed his pale face.

"Look at this Cagalli…" Kira pointed to the monitor. "This disc seems to contain data about two certain persons that are like me, an ultimate coordinator."

"That's nonsense! You're the only ultimate coordinator Kira, and where did you get that disc?" she said but as she read through the monitor and felt a flicker of doubt. The data definitely look real. She looked at the pictures and realized they were just kids. A little more than 5 or 6 years old.

"I found it here in my desk. Look, I know that it's most unlikely but I want to check this out. There's something about this kids that's bothering me."

"They seem to be staying in an orphanage in PLANT maybe we should ask Lacus then." Cagalli gave Kira a sly look. "What better excuse to talk to her, right Kira?"

Kira could only smile.

It took a while before they could speak to Lacus. Kira wanted so much to see too talk to her; hear her voice, to see those pair of soft beautiful eyes.

Since she had moved back to PLANT he was seeing less and less of her. She was so busy but he understood. The people in the PLANT needed her. He would wait. Yes! He would wait for the time that they could be together.

"Are you sure of this information?" asked Lacus. She was still wearing the dress from her concert. Kira thought she never look more beautiful. She was always beautiful. He felt his heart ache. It was times like this that he wanted to tell her to stay with him. To be with him forever.

"We're not and I'm still going to investigate where the disc came from. Nobody was allowed to enter that room except for Kira and me." Both Kira and Cagalli were in the conference room. It was better to talk in there since not only was it soundproof but it had a wide screen monitor for calls like this.

"We thought you could investigate there." Kira said with a gentle face. None of his thoughts showing in his face.

"Hmmm…" Lacus said thoughtfully. She looked at Kira. She wanted to go to him. She was afraid. Afraid that the distance between them would cause for there relationship to change. She had to do something so that Kira would not forget her. "I think I have a better idea." She smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Cagalli look at her doubtfully. What was better than a thorough investigation with those two kids? Cagalli admired Lacus. She was smart and pretty and she was a great leader. The two great wars would not have end as it was if it weren't for Lacus.

"I'm going to need both of your help with this Kira. And oh! Athrun too." She hope this plan of hers would work. This could also help Cagalli and Athrun's relationship since they also had a long distance relationship with Athrun also in the PLANT.

"Alright! I trust your decision Lacus." Kira said. Then he noticed the flicker of mischief in Lacus eyes.

"Why don't we adopt them? Kira and I would adopt one of the kids then Athrun and Cagalli will also." Lacus said happily. Both Kira and Cagalli stared at her dumbfounded. She said those words as if she was suggesting in keeping a pet cat.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli and Kira shouted in unison.

"Are you crazy? Adopt them? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Cagalli shouted. Of course it was stupid. Adopt two kids? She was already having a hard time taking care of a country. How would she take care of a kid?

Kira could feel his face turn red. Adopt-a child-with-Lacus? "L-lacus are you sure that's the right decision? It seems a little…"

"Extreme? I know but it would be the right decision. If they truly are ultimate coordinators then we need to keep them as safe as possible. If I were to have an investigation here it would attract too much attention." She said without blinking. She felt sorry for Cagalli who look as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Damn it Lacus! Do you even know what you're saying?" She wanted to strangle her, Cagalli thought. How could she suggest a thing? She was about to shout again when she notice how Lacus was looking at Kira. That was when it hit her (she's also a girl too you know). _Are you doing this because of Kira_? Then she felt it again, her insecurity from being apart from Athrun.

"Tell me Lacus..." Cagalli spoke with a quiet voice that Kira began to look at her incredulously. Shocked since her fits usually last for hours. "Are you doing this to _hold_ something here?"

Lacus felt her heart stopped then beat faster than before. They stared at each others eyes. Two different women from two different worlds. Yes, Cagalli finally understood because although they where different they shared the same passionate emotion with the man they love.

"Alright! I'll agree with your decision Lacus." Cagalli said with a smile that only Lacus would understand. "What about you Kira?"

"Well… I guess it okay since I am also staying in an orphanage." Kira said looking from Lacus to Cagalli then to Lacus. Although he didn't understand what Lacus and Cagalli seem to be talking about, he understood that if these two kids were really ultimate coordinators then he should do everything in his power to keep them away from harm. "I'll agree then."

Lacus was so happy. "This is great. I'll have the papers arrange immediately and-" there was a knock on the door.

"Lacus-sama, it's time to go. The concert is about to start." Said a voice from over the door.

"Well I have to go."

"Uhmmm… L-lacus…" Kira said. He wanted to talk to her. Even a little longer.

Cagalli only smiled. "I'll go ahead then. I'll let you say your goodbyes to each other privately. Bye Lacus" she spoke while heading to the door. She close the door softly. She new Lacus and Kira would go lovey-dovey in there and would want to give them some privacy.

_Adopting a child.__Geeez! Lacus, even your decisions in the war was not as nerve wrecking as this. I wonder how long I will survive._

She stared into the sky through the window. "A new beginning eh? And this time I'm about to become a mother."

to be continued...

Hello everybody!!! This is my very first fanfic ever. I'm still kind of shy in sharing this. This story is a comic that my sis and I made. I'm the writer and my sis draws it. I've been planning to write it here for a year now. I'm still kind of embarrassed about it but what the heck. So please read and review guys! (Gosh! I wanted to say that for a long time.)

And please be kind to the first time writer.


End file.
